memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maryl
Maryl? I removed the image. We cannot be sure that that little girl is indeed Maryl. That must be definitively proven before the image is used, for the sake of encyclopedic accuracy. Right now, it is mere speculation. I also made this observation on the image talk page. The image is File:Meryl.jpg. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:32, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :See my response below. I should add that this image was added by an administrator well known for accuracy and sourcing. Should it be questioned? Fine, I'm all for that. Should it be outright removed as vandalism? No. If it is questioned, discuss it here, and if that discussion leads to its removal, fine, but leave it for now, just like we do uncited noted in episode articles (at least for a little while). --OuroborosCobra talk 04:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Okay. Maybe he has access to the scrip that indicates she is Maryl But I'm telling you, I have seen this episode countless times and there is nothing...listen to me...nothing in it that indicates she is Maryl. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:38, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :And everyone can miss something. I will contact Jörg and get a source, but until then, continuing to say there is nothing without his input will just put us in circles. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) You do that. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Issue settled below by Jörg. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) image talk Is this really Maryl? There were literally thousands of individuals in seven's mind, including this little girl. How can we be sure that this little girl was Maryl. We can assume, but you know what they say about that (ASS out of U and ME). – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Until this is settled, I'm putting it back in the article. Let's not go removing info that you just do not yet know the reason it is true (kind of goes along with using rather than outright blanking). --OuroborosCobra talk 04:29, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::There is a scene in the episode were Naomi plays kadis-kot with Seven, who, at that time, is "taken over" by Maryl. The reflection of Naomi and the actress playing Maryl, not Seven, can be seen on the kadis-kot board in that scene. In the later scenes in Seven's mind, Maryl (the same girl, wearing the same costume) is seen more closely, that's where the screenshot is from. Now, Seven switches back to Klingon before she is back as a girl that identifies herself as Maryl (then a Vulcan). At this stage in the episode, Seven has only a few personalities she is taken over by, the Klingon and Maryl being the only two at that stage. Also, the Voyager Companion identifies the girl that plays kadis-kot with Naomi, has 12 brothers and is seen on the kadis-kot board and in Seven's mind as Maryl. They are the same person, the picture matches, all is well. ::Cobra is right, don't remove it right away, first get some proof, either by watching the episode or bringing it up on the image talk page. --Jörg 08:04, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Good enough. As long as we are certain and have definitive evidence to back up the certainty. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 12:06, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Well, I'll be dipped in crap. I looked at that scene carefully. Jorg is indeed correct. Black hair, yellow jacket, pink T-shirt. This is Maryl indeed. My apologies. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:52, 19 October 2007 (UTC)